


Catoblepas

by qilibali



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 这只是一个pwp~





	Catoblepas

经过一个星期后，Arthur回到卡梅洛特已经是深夜，他理所当然地认为Merlin肯定在等他，可是当国王陛下进入城堡，只有侍卫接过他的马匹，“Merlin呢？”他问，其他人都摇摇头。

“途中顺利吗陛下？”守卫城堡的骑士长Leon问道。

“说顺利也顺利，只要不提强盗、土匪、还有今晚该死那是什么生物？我从没见过，得问问Merlin那是什么，我们有两个人受伤。”

“今天是月圆之夜，陛下，Merlin之前说是什么怪物逃出地狱的日子。”

Arthur点头，他很烦躁，国王长途跋涉从另一个国家交涉回来，理应得到高规格的接待不是吗，他的顾问怎么可以这样对他！

清退Leon，Arthur暴躁地走向寝殿，Merlin最好有充足的理由！

他的房间里静悄悄的一片漆黑，冷清，静寞……“Merlin！！”Arthur咆哮，“你叫我？”突如其来的声音出现在Arthur身后，他一转身就看到了宫廷顾问的脸，国王怒气冲冲地责难：“你去哪了！”然后才把Merlin抱了个满怀。

Arthur栖在Merlin肩窝里深吸一口气，熟悉到已经让嗅觉失灵的味道在分别了一个星期后再次被捕捉回来——皮肤的惯有香味，衣物的些许汗味，松林和雨水，刀剑和皮革，马匹还有夜晚的湿气，或许还有月光的味道，如果那有味道的话，在黑夜中盈盈放亮诱人靠近的那种。

Merlin偏着头让他蹭着，咯咯笑：“欢迎回来，陛下，你想我了吗？”

Arthur嘟囔：“明知故问。”

Merlin的味道永远让他松懈，一周马上奔波的疲惫这时候突然袭来，Arthur把重量压了一部分到Merlin身上，“我要洗澡，然后睡觉。”

“当然。”Merlin低声说，Arthur不用看也知道Merlin的眼睛一定闪过了金色华光，因为当他回身，房间里的蜡烛已经全被点亮，洗澡水的盆子冒着淡淡的白雾摆放在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前。

“不管什么时候都让人惊叹。”Arthur嘟囔，Merlin耸肩：“我的荣幸，尊敬的陛下。”

Arthur翻个白眼，一边在他服侍下脱衣服，一边抱怨起路途的麻烦，“那个怪物头上有两个角，”Arthur支起手指在头上做出“角”的样子，Merlin已经脱掉了他大部分的衣服，Arthur没停嘴，“长得像牛，但是有鳞片！为什么牛会长着盔甲？”一边说着一边一把将裤子推到膝盖处，再左脚踩着右脚的裤腿极其不优雅地除掉了这块布料。

Merlin宠溺地看着他的国王赤脚毫不高贵地从裤子里蹦出来，嫌弃地把裤子从Arthur脚底扯走。

Arthur光溜溜地坐进浴盆，看到Merlin拿着他的衣服要离开：“你去哪？”

“处理一下脏衣服，陛下，一个星期都穿着这件，我怀疑你怎么保持理智的，臭晕了。”Merlin皱起鼻子。

“我还没说完呢！”Arthur喊道，“那头牛还有两只巨大的爪子，像这样！”Arthur张开五指，Merlin喷笑，还没来得及反驳就被Arthur的爪子一把抓住拖进了浴盆，顿时水花四溅。

“我肯定那头牛没有爪子！”Merlin从水中冒头，拨开眼前的水帘，吐出嘴里的洗澡水（幸好还不算很脏，但很快就不会了），“你怎么知道，你又没见到。”Arthur把自己的脏衣服丢出去，开始剥Merlin的衣服。

顾问想要帮忙，但Arthur打开了对方的手。

“它的爪子强壮极了，刨开地面不费吹灰之力！”说着，扯掉了Merlin的外套丢出去。

“而且锋利，盔甲也挡不住。”Arthur继续说，撕开了Merlin的内衫丢掉，顾问大人脸上闪过不赞同的神色，但没有阻止他。

他们露在水面的上半身都赤裸而湿透，Arthur没有停手，“并且十分灵活……”他的手来到了Merlin腰间摸索到裤腰带扯开，把手伸进去……他们靠近了，Arthur的说话声更像耳语，“可以做很多事……”

Merlin低声呻吟，仍然忍不住回嘴：“你确定你说的是Catoblepas？”

Arthur喘息着没空回答，Merlin的手在揉捏他的臀，而他的手中Merlin的小伙计已经硬梆梆的了，他一手不停的撸动那根阴茎，一手搂着Merlin的腰让他再贴紧些，好让自己的家伙在Merlin身上蹭。

但Merlin的裤子很碍事，Arthur恼火地发现，他深吸一口气闭上眼沉下水去，把湿透的沉重的裤子从那双长腿上扯下来，Merlin配合他蹬腿，但要把裤子从脚踝处脱掉实在太难了，布料堆积在那里，Arthur放弃了，他抬起头，感到Merlin的老二从他脸上滑过，完美，这样就行了。

他钻出水面，还来不及缓口气，Merlin捧着他的头吻过来，丰厚的唇压在他的嘴上，滑溜的舌头挤进他的嘴里，Arthur无比欢迎地张开嘴，舌头彼此碾磨，牙齿故意撞上柔软的皮肤企图留下印记。“嗯……”Arthur爱死了Merlin的深吻，即便他的肺都快干掉了也不想放过，直到Merlin抽开身，“……噢……上帝！”Arthur张着嘴换了好长一口气，“你想谋杀你主人？”

前男仆做个鬼脸，笑着抹掉他脸上的水珠，“真奇怪为什么从未成功。”

他再次把Merlin拉过来，那其实没起到作用因为Merlin并没有离开过。Arthur再次让他们从头发丝到脚趾都黏在一起。

水上的他们研磨彼此的唇，交换亲密无间的游吻，鼻尖在对方皮肤上拖曳，对自己怀里的身躯爱到极致般的张口啃咬，比玩闹用了更大的力气恨不得吞吃入肚一般。

一星期的别离让他们都有些迫不及待，水下，他们的腹部在对方相同的部位磨蹭，Arthur的中指探入了Merlin身后的穴口，“呃……”在异物进入身体时Merlin只轻哼了一声，他熟悉那根手指，他轻轻扭动腰肢配合手指的开拓，Arthur在他胸前发出难耐的呻吟，国王有些恼火地啃着他的乳头，吮吸着，加入另一根手指。Merlin在这种前后夹击下根本坚持不了多久。

“够了，够了，进来……”Merlin拿开了Arthur的手，当那两根有着剑茧的手指滑出，身体内部涌起的极端不满让他扶住Arthur的勃起对准入口就要坐下去——“不要这么急！”Arthur捉住了他的腰制止了他。

“Arthur！”顾问焦躁地喊道，低头看向国王的脸，他的王，贴在他胸口的面颊滚烫，抬眼看向他，水蓝的眸子里全是荡漾的欲火。

“慢点，会受伤……”Arthur的声音嘶哑，“我想感受……你……”他说着，盯着Merlin的眼睛，有力的手掌控着他坐下的力道，Arthur是对的，那根粗大的东西慢慢地没入，入口被撑开的胀痛缓和，伴随而来的是入侵的充实感，Merlin仰着头仿若脱水的鱼一般张着嘴，他没有在呼吸，而是Arthur每进入一点就有一点空气从嘴里被逼出来，他全心全意地沉浸在接受整个的Arthur……火热的Arthur……一寸一寸地进入他，占领他，直到底部。

完成了，他们紧密无间地嵌合在一起，完美，这一刻的静止就像一种仪式，Merlin收缩着自己去感受身体里的勃起，Arthur的嘶吼是最棒的回应，他的王猛地将他扑倒在浴盆的另一头，Merlin被压在了木板上，Arthur的凶器抽出了一些，再凶狠地顶进去，Merlin不得不喊叫出声。

“你自找的！”国王的牙齿碾在他颈侧的脉搏上，下身一下一下地顶送进他身体里，Merlin所能做的就是紧紧地攀附着Arthur的背，喊叫他的名字——“Ar……Ar……”每一声呼唤名字的尾音都被水声盖住，Arthur抽动得那么急，那么用力，水几乎有一半都泼到了地上。

“啊……啊……”他们的呻吟低吼与水波溅洒声交杂在一起，那么急不可耐混杂不清，像是一场小型的水泊战斗，Merlin的手指在Arthur背上拉出了几条长长的划痕，渐渐地，从开始的心急火燎过后放任欲望缓慢地堆积，层叠，快感随着每一次的摩擦腾升，不急不缓，随着一种韵律，随着Arthur和Merlin在过去几年中发现并熟稔的掌控对方欲望的节奏，甚至不需要刻意去配合。

快了，“啊……”Merlin喊叫出来，喉咙里随着他们的动作溢出一声又一声。

水被他们又逐渐剧烈的起伏动作挤出澡盆，一波一波洒在地上。

没人在意，Arthur在Merlin身体里顶弄，腰身的动作连带Merlin也跟着上下摇摆着。

他们的呻吟愈加粗放，“啊Arthur……Arthur……”Merlin攀着他的肩膀，仰起头喊叫，他猛烈地嘶气，因为Arthur的牙齿咬住了他的肩颈，Merlin的呻吟甚至带上了哭腔，这引起了Arthur的低声咆哮。

几近疯狂的最后几下动作，所有的声音都消失了，一切都静止了。

Arthur的怒吼随着牙齿深深埋进Merlin的皮肉里，Merlin高亢的吟哦尾音湮灭在半空，仿佛仰着脖子晕过去了一般在Arthur嘴下颤栗着，止不住地抽搐。

房间里有好一阵子只留下轻轻撞上盆壁的水声和粗重的喘息。

终于，Merlin的颈椎重新拾回他的头颅，这才感觉到Arthur的牙齿松开，那块皮肤已经麻木，只有Arthur的舌头舔过才来带一丝刺痛。

他们好像刚才死过去了一样活过来，全身僵硬，半天都找不到四肢控制权。Arthur退出去了，Merlin不舍地吟哦了一声，引得国王乜他一眼。

Arthur靠着澡盆把他拉过去，Merlin差点被绊倒进水里，这才想起裤子还堆积在脚踝。

他俩费力地扯掉那堆布料，这才终于彻底赤裸了——他之前被Arthur压在身下的时候姿势别扭极了只是当时顾不上那么多。

Merlin在国王的配合下转过身坐进他腿间，背靠着厚实的胸膛深深地吐出一口气。

Arthur把他的裤子丢了出去，带着他沉进水里，让热水抚慰剧烈运动后的疲乏肌肉。

热水显然被换过了，更干净更温暖，重新充满了澡盆。欢爱过后的困乏让他们都懒洋洋的不想说话。国王在轻吻磨蹭他的头发，Merlin知道，而他在水中揉着Arthur的手指，这双手一个星期都没有松开过剑柄或是缰绳。

“那是什么单词？”好像半个世纪后，Arthur低沉沙哑的声音道。

“什么？”

“那个单词，Cat什么的。”国王依旧懒懒的，拖长了音调。

“Catoblepas，”Merlin回答，“你遇见并且打败的那个，像牛一样有鳞片盔甲的怪物。”

“你怎么知道长什么样子？”Arthur歪着头，这样他能从后面看到一半Merlin的脸，巫师往后睨他：“你自己说的。”

“不，你在那儿，”Arthur在他耳边吐气，“说过了，什么也别想瞒着我，Mer-lin,你认为我打不过那什么地狱逃出来的怪物，擅自来插手了对吧……”他仿若惩罚一般咬了Merlin的耳朵。

巫师笑起来，躲闪着，在浴盆里打闹的俩人像孩子一样。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> ao3只有空就屯一下文……  
> lofter ：http://dqianjun.lofter.com/


End file.
